Hotaru Tomoe (Crystal)
Hotaru Tomoe is the only child and daughter of Professor Souichi Tomoe, and the look-alike reincarnation of Sailor Saturn. Much unlike her original counterpart, she is a major supporting character and appears in most episodes. This is the Crystal depiction of the character. History At her birth, Sailor Saturn had lain dormant within her. At the young age of six, she was in an lab accident that took the life of her mother, leaving her badly injured and in a coma. While her father was experimenting on her to save her life, a dark force arrived and made a deal to help him save her. The being provided a Daimon egg, which Dr. Tomoe placed in his daughter, which grew in power within her over the next few years. Season Three: Death Busters One night, Hotaru is asleep in her room, dreaming about three shadowed figures that are carrying three mystical treasures until she awakens out of fright. Some time later, Hotaru has another seizure and is offered assistance by Chibiusa, which she refuses; stating that she always has these attacks. Still in pain, she watches in shock when a Daimon appears out of nowhere and begins wreaking havoc. She's even more confused when she sees Usagi and Chibiusa transform into Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon. She later notices a cut on Sailor Chibi Moon's elbow and heals it. She tells Chibiusa to leave before the security guards came and introduces herself before leaving. In a dark hallway, Hotaru still feels weak when Kaolinite appears, saying that these attacks were quite worrisome. She ignores her and tried to walk away, but is stopped by the appearance of her father. She warns Kaolinite not to suck up to her father as she did not like her coming into her family. In her room, her father gives her a crystal amulet, that he says would make her feel better. Holding it to her chest, Hotaru suddenly notices that she did indeed feel better and more secure. However, she expresses fear of how long her body would hold up. Some nights later, she begins noticing that she could not suppress the dark being within her any longer. She tries harder, but was quickly overwhelmed by the being. By the time Sailor Chibi Moon arrives to protect Hotaru from the Outer Senshi, the evil thing within her takes full control of Hotaru's body, transforming it into a grown woman, calling herself Mistress 9, who immediately steals Chibiusa's Silver Crystal, as well as her soul. Within the body, Hotaru is ensnared in thorny vines, but she still fights against Mistress 9's control. Hotaru's capable of partially suppressing it from using Chibiusa's Silver Crystal, but can not prevent her from swallowing it completely. Hotaru remains strong and tries to stop the invader from gaining more power. She leads the Silver Crystal to Chibiusa's soul and encourages her best friend to fight on and that she would always be there to protect her. She hugged Chibiusa, saying that she would definitely save her and the Silver Crystal from being destroyed. She expresses sadness, feeling the destruction of her father. She remains obstinate and resolved to stop Mistress 9 from escaping her body and absorbing the spirits' of Chibiusa, and the four Inner Sailor Guardians. She cannot stop Mistress 9 from breaking out of her body, so Hotaru takes the inner Senshi and Chibiusa's souls, and the Silver Crystal, out of the body and returns them to their owners. Knowing that she has little strength left, she appeared at Mamoru's apartment and returns the soul and the Silver Crystal to their rightful owner. She cries, glad that her only real friend was safe again. As Mistress 9 begins to grow even stronger, and as her consciousness began to fade away, she admitted how glad she was to have met Chibiusa and that she truly loved her. Mistress 9 finally breaks out of the body and Hotaru fades away. Upon the departure of the near-dead Pharaoh 90, she (along with Sailor Saturn) was reborn as an infant by Sailor Moon. Seeing the symbol of Saturn appear on her forehead, the Senshi knew she was reborn. She was picked up by Super Sailor Neptune, who vowed that she, Super Sailor Uranus and Super Sailor Pluto would raise her from then on. Personality Hotaru is timid, quiet and always keeps to herself. Never having had any real friends, she was surprised yet happy to have met Chibiusa. She had growing fears of losing herself someday and struggled to keep her dark side in check, so as not to harm those she held most dear. Abilities Being the reincarnation of Sailor Saturn herself, Hotaru possesses healing abilities; capable of healing scrapes, bruises and scratches. She also has the ability to foresee events that are yet to come. Trivia * Her original counterpart had frequently appeared in twelve episodes in the third season, none in the fourth, and nine in the fifth and final season. Gallery Category:Moon Kingdom Category:Female Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Royalty Category:Crystal biographies Category:Crystal characters